ConFEssIoN
by naked lowlife evacuation
Summary: ~*~TAITO~*~ ~*~TAKARI~*~ lovely little fluff story, ya'll'll love it


Note: this story takes place in the new digimon eps, the ones that   
feature Davis, Yolei and Cody. So I'm guessing ages here ok? 12(Kari, Tk and Davis)  
9 (Cody) 13 (Yolei) 17 (Tai, Sora, Mimi and Matt) 18 (Joe) 16 (Izzy) there ya have it!   
My guess of ages! Too bad for Ken, I don't like him…. Oh yeah, I used Mercedes Lackey as   
the author of the book that Matt is reading because She's my favourite author. I haven't   
decided what book it is, just that it's one of hers.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I wrote this fan fiction purely for  
entertainment usage. I am not getting paid for this and if you sue,   
you won't get much out of me, I spent all my money on Christmas   
shopping.  
  
Now that I have all that boring stuff out of the way, on with the boring fic! =^..^=  
  
  
Confession  
  
  
It was a bright day outside and Matt Ishida had just sprawled out on the lawn in the front   
yard of his apartment building with a book in hand. Band practice was really starting to get  
to him and he needed some time to just relax and enjoy the day. It was warm out for the early  
spring, warm enough for all the snow to have melted away already, Matt was wearing only a   
T-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and the weather was not affecting him at all. It was too   
nice to pass up a day like this.  
  
He breathed in deeply. The fresh air sweet and nice smelling in his nose. The smell of flowers   
almost ready to bloom, children were giggling as they ran past him through the yard. He stifled  
a chuckle, opened his book and started reading.   
  
The wind played with his soft blond hair, tossing the untameable locks around on top of his  
head. Matt seemed to be oblivious to that fact for the pages acted as hypnosis. It had him as  
involved with the story line as only a novel written by Mercedes Lackey could. The only thing   
that actually caught his attention was when somebody flopped down onto the grassy earth beside   
him.   
  
His waver flickered, when he saw who it was he grunted, "Oh, hey Tk, what brings you out here   
today?" He waited just the least bit impatiently for the answer.  
  
Tk sighed. A look of weariness crossed his face. "Girls." Tk sighed dramatically. The hands that  
were supporting him collapsed and his head fell to the ground as if to add even more emphasis   
to his words. Matt frowned a bit, replacing the bookmark so that he wouldn't lose his place.   
  
"Girls huh? Who is it this time?"  
  
"What do you mean this time? Hasn't it always been the same one?" asked Tk, staring quizzically  
at his older brother.  
  
"I know. I thought I'd see though. So what's up?"  
  
"I don't think Kari likes me." Tk complained. "I really don't. I've tried absolutely everything   
possible and she still doesn't seem to notice. I'm the best basketball player at school; she and  
her friends always route for me, but in only a friendly type of manner. Not the way I want it   
to be." Tk's eyes suddenly took on a depressed look. He shook his head in utter defeat.   
  
"Tk, you said that you've tried everything right?" Tk nodded earnestly. "Have you tried just   
telling her?" Tk looked somewhat ashamed for few seconds; he shook his head. A heated blush of   
embarrassment was streaking across his cheeks. "Then why don't you try that?"  
  
"Because, she wouldn't listen."   
  
"She wouldn't listen...." Matt shook his head with a smirk on his face. "How do you know that?   
You've never tried it! You can't know how she will react!"  
  
"Yeah I do, other guys tell her all the time! She'll giggle, then say it's cute that they like   
her, then she'll say that she already has someone else in mind." Tk explained. The brief pain   
that crossed his face did not go unnoticed by his brother.  
  
"Do you know who the guy is that she's already interested in? How do you know that it's not   
you?" a sly smile played on Matt's lips. He looked over at Tk, whose attention was focused   
solitarily on a lonely piece of grass.  
  
"It wouldn't be me," concluded the younger blond boy. He shook his head again. Sending his   
short blond hair flying out into the wind.  
  
"Mr. I want you to go and tell Tai's little sister Kari what you're telling me! I will find out   
if you don't so you'd better do it! I'll catch ya Tk, I really will." Matt threatened playfully   
eyeing his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah, tell her the way that you told Tai? Really now, you're the one telling me to confess my   
feelings for her and you won't even do it yourself! How convenient!" Tk yelled back. He punched   
his older brother in the forearm. "How would you find out?"  
  
"Oh, I have sources. Many sources. Your friends look up to me, you know and Davis' sister tells   
me everything. You know that Davis would be complaining about something like that. Except if it   
so happened that Kari didn't end up liking you. Which I think is relatively impossible, c'mon,   
look at you! Who wouldn't like a face like that?"  
  
"Poor you! Davis' sister! Is she still following you around?" Tk half teased, half asked,   
ignoring the latter comment.  
  
"Yep. God, that girl's got it bad."  
  
The younger blonde boy pondered for a second or two when he was finally plagued with a decision.  
"Fine I'll do it. But then you have to do something." Tk tried to look intimidating.  
  
"What do I have to do?"   
  
"Tell Tai." Tk replied simply. Matt shook his head with an amused expression on his face.   
  
"Ok Tk. I'll do it. But if I'm a complete emotional wreck for the next few weeks because he  
doesn't feel the same, I'll blame you. And I'm not gonna do it until you tell little Kari."   
Tk nodded. The younger boy got up and walked away from his older brother, leaving him once more  
to focus solely on his current book that he was reading.  
  
Matt sighed. How could Tk possibly ask me to do that? Tai will only reject me. He's not like me.  
God I only hope that Tk doesn't go through with his end of the bargain so that I don't have to   
take up mine. He thought. Then he decided to try and forget his apprehension and enjoy the nice  
warm air and his book.  
*****  
  
  
Tai Kamiya opened his eyes widely as his younger sister Kari threw open the navy blue curtains   
in his bedroom. "Get up Tai!" she called to him cheerfully. He groaned loudly as he shut his  
eyes. "Tai, do I have to throw water on you like last time?" Tai groaned all the more loudly.   
"Tai! Tk invited us over for lunch, Matt's gonna be there!" At this the brunette shot up into a  
sitting position. "That's better!" Kari exclaimed, "now get ready, mister!"  
  
"Kari, are you sure? Is Matt really going to be there?" he asked while yawning. The hint of   
hope was caught up in his voice.  
  
"Positive. Tk just called. Your Matt-y-pooh will be there, I mean we're going to his house!   
Now c'mon! I wanna go!" Kari seemed a little more impatient now.  
  
"The only reason you want to go is because Tk's gonna be there!" accused Tai. He got out of the  
bed and looked around for something to pull on overtop of his boxers. He grabbed a towel and   
ran to the washroom.  
  
"Yeah, and the only reason you want to go is because Matt's going to be there!" Kari teased   
after him. She left her brother's room and walked into her own to finish getting ready.  
  
Finally, about a half-hour later, both of the Kamiyas were finished preparing themselves to   
impress and they left to go and meet their friends.  
  
"Aww, how came they have to live so far?" Tai complained after walking only two blocks. He   
yawned, still being tired.  
  
"Oh Tai, stop complaining or I'll take you back home, then you won't get to see Matt." threatened  
Kari, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh no! Not that!" Tai replied almost half seriously; he didn't want to pass up a chance at   
seeing Matt. Kari couldn't help but laugh at her older brother's troubled expression.   
  
They continued walking through the street until they reached they subway station. Kari turned   
to him, "C'mon Tai. We gotta catch the train."  
  
"I thought we were gonna walk there. It is such a nice day!" replied Tai sarcastically. He went   
to buy subway tickets for both he and Kari. He came back to where Kari had been waiting. "So why   
did Tk want me to come? That's really weird!"  
  
"I dunno actually. He said that Matt had something to tell you." Kari had a strange expression  
on her face.   
  
Could it be because he feels the same way that I do? No, he couldn't. I'm not good enough. Tai  
tried to shrug off his depressing thoughts and assume that Matt wanted only to tell him about   
a new girlfriend or something. Something that would hurt him, although not intentionally. But…  
he hasn't had a girlfriend for a while… No! No! No! He couldn't like me! No! They both   
approached the train that had stopped. It was the one that would take them to Matt and Tk's   
dad's house. They climbed on, both overly enthusiastic.  
  
It took, what they thought, a boring half an hour for the train to get to the stop that would   
bring them closest to Matt's house, where Tk was spending the weekend. Kari jumped out of the   
opened doors enthusiastically. She grabbed her older brother's wrist and dragged him out of the  
station. As soon as they were out, she started running towards the apartment building.   
  
"Kari! Wait up! You can't be in that much of a hurry to see Tk!" teased her older brother with  
a smirk on his face. Kari's cheeks turned the shade of scarlet red.   
  
"And why are you coming?" Kari asked. "There's only gonna be Matt, Tk and I there."  
  
"Matt's making lunch right?" Kari nodded. Tai smiled demonically, "That's why I'm going. That   
guy can make a really good meal!" Kari giggled. That wasn't the real reason that Tai was going  
and he even knew that himself.   
  
She smiled. He's a really bad liar. I wonder how Matt could have been so oblivious to Tai's   
feelings. He hasn't done a very good job at hiding them!  
  
They finally ended up at the apartment building and again, Kari went running ahead. Tai shook   
his head, sending his untameable brown hair into frenzy, fighting not to be moved from where it   
sat. He chuckled quietly.   
  
The brunette walked up to the house a little more slowly then noticed someone sprawled out on   
the lawn. He smiled. There was Matt, reading. His brow was wrinkled in concentration. "Hey Matt!"  
Tai called, he ran up to his friend, his best friend. The best friend that he'd fallen in love   
with. He did the most Tai-like thing that he could; he plopped down beside him. "What ya   
reading?"  
  
"None of your business." Matt replied just the slightest bit coldly. Typical Matt he was always   
so reserved. Always so reserved. How could fun loving Tai have fallen for someone like Matt? Tai   
knew the reason. Although Matt always seemed cold and uncaring, he had many emotions tucked up   
inside him. Tai loved it most when the blond would open up to him, so that he could help share   
the bundle of hurt tucked up inside of him. Matt stared up at him and glared.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Tk invited Kari and I over. He said you had something to tell me. So what is it, Mr. Strong and   
silent?" Tai grinned cheerfully and changed his position slightly, to be able to look more   
directly at his blond friend.  
  
"I have nothing to tell you." Matt stated without any emotion rising up in his voice. He did   
that for he was upset about being torn away from his book He shook his head a little. Then   
turned back to the pages.  
  
"Why are you always so.... You?" Tai asked. He couldn't find any other way to put it. Matt   
always acted like that. Like nothing ever mattered. The only things that did matter were the   
ones that caused the fights between the two of them. He almost never admitted to anyone when   
he was feeling down and needed some cheering up. This only made the other boy try to reach out   
to him all the more. Tai sighed.  
  
"Why are you always so you?" Matt retorted back. For a few seconds, Tai looked utterly confused.  
Then he returned his gaze to Matt.  
  
"Hey I asked you first!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Just as the two of them were about to start an argument, Tk and Kari came running out. "C'mon   
guys! Lunch is ready! I wanna eat!" Kari lied; she and Tk had already eaten, among other things.   
She just didn't want the two of them arguing. She grabbed her older brother's wrist and proceeded  
to pull him up. Just in time, Tai thought and got up lazily, he smiled to his sister warmly in  
gratitude then held out his hand for Matt.  
  
"No, I'll catch up to you, I'm just getting to the best part!"  
  
"But Matt, you've already read that book thousands of times! Come and have lunch with us!   
Besides, I have stuff to tell you." Tk insisted. He winked over in Kari's direction.  
  
"Oh fine." Matt complained. He again replaced his bookmark and pushed himself up off of the   
ground. He stretched. It seemed like forever since he had last been on his feet. He followed   
the rest of the teens into his house where the aroma of pizza met his nose. "You guys ordered   
in?"  
  
"Well yeah, you seemed kinda busy so we put our money together and splurged." Tk replied. He   
smiled up at his brother.  
  
"Ok guys, I'll put in some money if ya want me to..."  
  
"Nah, that's ok. Kari and I handled it fine. Anyway, we already ate."  
  
"Without us?" Tai asked only half caring then smiled jokingly. Hey there's still some pizza left.  
He thought. Tk and Kari nodded. They went to leave the room when Tk stopped.   
  
"Matt. I gotta talk to you, if you don't mind, alone?" He looked at Kari pleadingly. She smiled  
then simply nodded and took a seat beside Tai.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Tai said out loud with his mouth full of pizza. Kari shrugged  
her shoulders. "So Kari-Chan, wha' 'ere you an' Tk talkin' 'bout?" he added. Again, mouth full  
of pizza.  
  
"Oh, nothing that you need to know." Kari smiled innocently at her older brother. She looked   
away, to the two boys that just entered the room. She smiled up at Tk, who grinned back warmly.  
  
"Tai, my brother has something to tell you. Kari and me are gonna go somewhere else for now.   
Right?" Kari looked a little confused at first then caught on, she nodded. The adolescent girl   
walked over to Tk slowly, then hesitated before she gently took his hand, they left the room   
together.  
  
"So, you have something to tell me Matt?" Tai asked while taking another bite of pizza. Matt did  
nothing but nod. He took a seat at the table and took a slice of pizza. "Are ya gonna say it or   
not?" He shot the other boy a lopsided grin. Again Matt did nothing but nod.  
  
He slowly took a bite of his pizza and glanced at Tai. He had a confused expression on his face.   
Matt few in a breath and started, "I have something very important to tell you. Don't judge me   
though, I'm still the same guy, right?"  
  
"Aw c'mon Matt, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're tellin' me that you're gay or   
something…" Tai said. A pained look crossed Matt's face. Tai frowned, "Oh man. You're not..."   
He frowned, "are you?" He was somewhat sounding more content, but the blond failed to notice.  
  
"I am." Matt replied. He looked to the floor.  
  
"And why are you telling this to me?" Tai asked. He looked at Matt, reached over and put his   
hands on the other boy's chin and forced his head up, to try and force Matt to look him in the   
eye. It was to no use. Matt refused to look at him. "Matt, why are you telling this to me?"   
He repeated.  
  
"Because Tai, it's you…" Matt started, then abruptly stopped a single frustrated tear trailed   
it's way down his cheek. Tai wiped it away with gentle, reassured fingers. With that single   
motion, Matt was urged to continue, "It's you that made me realise that."  
  
"Me?" Tai asked in confusion. "What?" He frowned over to Matt, who caught his failure to   
understand and struggled to find a different way of explaining.  
  
"Tai, I think I've fallen in love with you. And trust me, with the dreams I've been having it   
was of nothing close to a friend." Matt told him, he raised his bottomless blue eyes to meet   
Tai's pair of deep brown ones. He patiently awaited a reply from the dumfounded boy across from   
him. When Tai failed to do anything besides draw in a sharp breath, Matt moved his gaze and shook  
Tai's hand off of him. He shook his head in utter desolation. "You don't understand because   
you're not like me. Tai…"  
  
"Matt, you don't know that! You can't know…" he just barely whispered. But the comment was to   
some affect, it drew Matt's eyes back to Tai's face.  
  
Still, Matt seemed to have remained oblivious to Tai's feelings. "What?" asked the blond,   
continuing his iron hard gaze that was softened only because of the display of raw emotions   
and vulnerability.   
  
"How could you have missed it?"  
  
"Missed what?" asked Matt quietly. He held his ground by continuing to look Tai in the eyes.  
  
"Missed the fact that I'd fallen for you. I've liked you as more than a friend for over a year,  
and that's why I couldn't respond. That's why I was so surprised at your confession. Not   
because I was judging you, because I was wishing that it were this you were telling me could be   
real. Is this real?"  
  
"This real enough for you?" Matt leaned forward; brushing his lips against Tai's, he once again   
inhaled sharply. Matt moved away slowly. Leaving his mind to linger for a while longer.  
  
Tai smiled with sweetness that only love could have supplied. "It seems real enough… Oh god,  
you can't possibly know how I feel right now, I love you so much."  
  
Matt smiled as he looked away shyly. Tai moved around the table to sit right beside Matt. He   
had to be closer to the blond, his Matt, the one he actually, finally had a chance with. "I   
can guess what you're feeling. Probably the same thing as me Tai-Chan." He gently put his head   
down on Tai's shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go to a movie tonight."  
  
"I could think of about a thousand things that I'd rather do with you, but a movie sounds great."  
Tai hesitantly draped his arm over the blond boy's shoulder. He moved a bit closer.  
  
"And tomorrow night?"  
  
"Dinner." Matt rested his head on Tai's warm shoulder.  
  
"And the next?"  
  
"Rentals…" Tai looked over at Matt who had moved his head back up again and was smiling   
mischievously. He kissed him lightly. "Sound good?"  
  
"Mmm hmm…"  
  
Suddenly the two heard a loud bang as the door to the kitchen flew open. The giggling pair of   
siblings, Tk and Kari flew into the room. "Aww! You two are so cute!" Kari exclaimed as the face   
of her older brother turned a deep crimson.  
  
"Yeah! Tai and Matt, sitting in a tree…" Tk had no time to finish before he was being chased out   
of the kitchen by an extremely embarrassed Matt Ishida and a red faced Tai Kamiya.  
  
"At least they're not after me!" exclaimed Kari, while hearing Tk's pleas of mercy coming from   
the living room. I guess I should go and help him. I don't want my new boyfriend dead before he   
can at least take me out once! She smiled and giggled, mostly at the fact that Tk was now,   
finally her boyfriend. She ran into the room where the boys were wrestling on the floor. "Guys,   
you gotta love 'em!" she chuckled as she jumped on them all to join in the match.  
  
The End!  
Tell me if ya want a sequel 


End file.
